


Nightmars

by Kruk47



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruk47/pseuds/Kruk47
Summary: Scene from fic "Nine Eleven Ten" wrote by Subtilior.





	Nightmars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/gifts).




End file.
